The invention relates to a device for measuring imaging errors in the human eye, in the case of which the optical system of the eye is scanned with a light beam of a laser diode in an area-wide fashion, and the reflected light beams are measured and evaluated.
US 2005/0007551 A1 discloses such a device and a method having the following method steps: measuring the imaging errors of the entire optical system of the eye and of the shape (radius of curvature) of the cornea and thus its refractive power, and calculating the imaging errors of the cornea from its refractive power, calculating the difference between the values of the imaging errors of the entire optical system of the eye, on the one hand, and of the cornea, on the other hand, storing the calculated values of the imaging errors, and converting these values into a three-dimensionally continuous display.
Because of this three-dimensional distribution of the measured and calculated values of the optical system of the eye, it is possible to check the result of an individual adaptation of contact lenses, of intraocular lenses or a surgical correction of the cornea.
In this known method, which operates with a Hartmann-Shack sensor, the defective vision of the eye is measured with a single laser beam. The number of the image points to be evaluated on the wave front reflected and/or scattered by the retina is limited by the microlens array used. The evaluation of the measurement results lasts approximately 1 s. This method provides only a mean value of the defective vision, for example, existing instances of local defective vision cannot be determined individually, and therefore also cannot be corrected. Consequently, this known method is not suitable for fast conversion of the measurement results in order to use them directly for a simultaneous surgical correction of the optics of the eye.